Lining the Pieces Up
by aganetah45
Summary: A post game fic! Sphinx x Anubis x Layla (female OC) love triangle. Yes, bisexuality is here. Sphinx and Layla are on the hunt to find 8 missing soul shards of Sphinx's old friend, Tutankhamen! At the end of the "S&TCM" game, he was still a mummified, undead prince. The hero and his new sidekick try to find the pieces, figure out love and tell their stories. Rated M for L/S/V
1. Current

**_Layla_**

Anubis felt the the heat of a male's arousal as he looked to Layla who was cooing to him. A waxing crescent moon was high above Heliopolis, casting pale whites over Layla's dark tan skin, jet black hair straight as it lay about her head, decorated with gold, sparkling in the dim room like beacons leading the Jackal god to his mate. She was a beautiful split between a lioness and a demigoddess human with bright brown eyes that worshiped him. She reminded the regal jackal of another friendly lioness: a goddess known as Sekhmet. Her nose was just like the Lioness's, and her lips smiled liked hers. The only flaw along her skin was the scars from the electrical shocks around her waist she suffered years ago, but Anubis didn't mind; it made her interesting to him as he prowled his way to her in his bed.

The black skinned god with tall, perked up ears loomed over her as she drew her fingers over his jawline, bringing him closer to her before they kissed, his hand pulling the white sheets away from her nude body. She really did have the body of a goddess. Anubis had Layla position herself on her hands and knees before he mounted her and pushed his manhood right inside. They began making love when Anubis started to speak.

"You…you know what you have to do tomorrow?" Layla looked behind her to see just a bit of Anubis while she rocked back and forth with his steady pace. Yes, she knew what was to come. So much talk about helping an undead boy king.

"I'm aware…Am I doing it alone then?" She looked forward once again, moaning a little bit from the Jackal hitting her G-spot.

"N-no. You will be meeting a friend of mine. Remember that prophecy solved a few months back? Same kid." Layla had to think for a moment as she moaned in a sexy, low voice. Was that Sphinx? Wasn't he in the same kid who grew up in her clan of cat people? It was a scary time when some of them went rogue and turned into monsters. Crabhands and Knives Cats were distant relatives; some of the children had to be taken away to safety. Layla wondered if he was one of them.

"Imhotep's apprentice, yes~?" she moaned.

"Yeah. His name is Sphinx," He answered as his hands rubbed her sides for a fleeting moment, as if showing affection to her scarred body before he gripped her tightly. That was the end of their conversation as he began thrusting into her hard and deep, making her cry out as she leaned down against their nest they'd made.

As the moonlight glowed in the bedchambers, they continued until they'd had their fill of the primal, yet no less heavenly acts that consumed them like bellowing fires in the night. It was their ritual, their expression of an undying loyalty and love, or so it seemed for the moment. However, for the nights and early mornings they were together, the two relished in it, no one knew and no one had to know.

Layla had known of Anubis and his actions for several years now, but she'd only come to stay with him since she was 17. That was the day she came to his temple in Heliopolis, with the intentions of scolding him over not protecting her people and letting them die when most of the villages had been decimated to nothing, but rubble. However, Anubis only crossed his arms and asked her why she was alive and did she want to go see her parents on the western coast of the Nile? He'd pushed her skirt down just enough to show her scars and told her in a low voice, "Everyone dies of electrocution in those Abydosian waters now. I don't necessarily control who dies and who doesn't." When her eyes looked back to the Jackal's, she knew what he did. He'd kept her alive by asking Osiris to keep her alive.


	2. Morning

_**Morning**_

Tending to Anubis's palace, the demigoddess was busy cleaning up the halls and making sure everything for security purposes was in place for the arrival of Sphinx. Anubis was pacing in his human form that made him an adonis, for his body could have been sculpted by Greeks. Layla was a good and faithful apprentice to him. She called him _Lord_ Anubis and worshipped him since the death of her family and those in the temple occurred while she was still young. However, he always knew, from looking at her soul when she first came to him, that she had always had a liking to him as her own god. She had been fond of him since she laid eyes on him in Heliopolis. It was a mutual feeling; The Jackal God always looked out for her in return of the help that she gave him on a number of levels _including_ a forbidden intimate one. He preferred that sometimes due to his male nature. She didn't seem to mind it either. She never denied him it, nor would she on the basis of him being a God not only of embalming but of sex!

Layla walked up to the obviously distracted Anubis that was watching her from down the hall. "Sphinx comes today, my Lord. You must not be distracted by me now; he will be here soon." She had heard a lot about the demigod that was of the same species as her. She was dressed in her traditional white cloth skirt and top that only covered her breasts. In her hair, she wore her usual golden crown that had strings of beads decorate her forehead and running down over her braided hair to accent the black silk that sat around her shoulders. Anubis nodded and they both headed off to his throne room where Sphinx would meet him.

The temple proved to test his skills in all aspects. Anubis wasn't going to talk to just anyone by the tasks he set before him, yet Sphinx was the one to surpass them all and walk into the throne room with the huge statue of the Jackal God. Currently, Sphinx was on his way to see Anubis. With his tanned skin and rippling muscles, he was ready to take on anything the jackal god were to give. The demigod was finishing up a little chore in Abydos for the mayor before traveling via a portal to Anubis's throne room. After showing his amulet to the portal, the man snuck up a rope, eventually seeing a nude Anubis and a beautiful young woman he figured was this Layla girl. He looked to the two as they chatted. The jackal was saying something on the lines on wanting to have sex with her before Sphinx came along. The woman was only blushing silently. Sphinx made himself visible before bowing quickly to the God.

"Morning, your highness," He enunciated before looking to the woman.

"Hello, I'm Sphinx." He thought she was a beautiful woman. No wonder Anubis and her were a thing. She was a trophy for Anubis. Only Sphinx hoped it was more than that. He always had a soft spot for ladies and gentlemen he would possibly court- whether it was successful or not.

"Anubis, I'm here to see you on behalf of Imhotep." He called as he stopped before the edge of the platform that dropped down to a pool of lava that bubbled and popped with anger much like Anubis when the unworthy or evil disturbed his peace. He was a cunning and clever god that shouldn't be underestimated.

"I see, choosen one. You have overcome my obstacles once again." He cooed as he appeared behind him. "I know what you are here for. The soul shards that belong to Tutankhamen is your new quest, and I have already prepared plans for your journey to the shard I know of out of the 8 pieces." He spoke before the sounds of footsteps sounded over his voices. Anubis smiled a wolfish grin as a woman stopped next to him. "Meet Layla. She will be your partner on this journey."

The lioness girl was similar in appearance to Sphinx, but her hair was much longer, and her headpiece included only a golden circlet and decorative beads that lay amounts her black tresses. She smiled and bowed back to Sphinx as she nudged Anubis away from her. He needed to do his work before he got to have play time. She had already told him no earlier.

"I am Layla, Anubis's faithful apprentice." She smiled as she lifted her head again. The blush still sat on her face as she figured he overheard her Lord's dirty words. She was beautiful, stunning as the gold and red light coloring her dark skin. Sphinx was not thinking of beauty, at least not yet, as he was more interested in having a good partner in these dangerous parts. Although he was self-sufficient, Heliopolis was no playground; it was lined with deathtraps. Natural land mines in the sand (familiarly known as Slim Burbles) could give birth to more of their explosive babies in mere seconds. At the same time there were fiery armadillos lurking about in tiny mouse holes, waiting for a target to burn. Likewise both of these monsters could be used as tools, not toys. Explosion and fires were things the pair of fighters could use as an upper hand to find these pieces of Tutankhamen's soul.

As Anubis explained where another was roughly located, Layla's brown eyes rested on Sphinx, watching his muscles as he merely breathed. He was gorgeous; it made her skin tingle with interest in him. He was deliciously sexy, and she enjoyed the sight of him. Layla felt the beginnings of love at first sight as she looked over his body.

Anubis spoke of important matters as Layla ogled the lion boy. Although Sphinx was not paying attention to her gawking, he did feel something piercing his aura. Sphinx was happy to hear his Mummy friend would be back to normal soon, thus the feeling went away with Anubis' words. He would get to this quickly as he knew there was always a reward with this old fox.  
"For each piece you find, I will give you a reward. If you get all four without dying a most terrible, I shall give you my best gift yet. For now, that's a secret. I need you and Layla to join forces and go to Abydos. Sneak in as tourists and sneak past some guards at the museum. They are housing a piece of the soul and will give it up for no one." Layla and Sphinx switched glances before the lion-like demigod asked,

"Are we supposed to be husband and wife?" The Jackal laughed curtly.

"Do whatever it takes. You're smart. I don't have to plan it out for you two."

"Good, now go. Here's a large beetle pouch and a sack of Gold Scarabs along with some other supplies. Only the best from old man Anubis. I suppose you'll be needing them." He manifested the items- two in each of the warriors' hands.

Looking to Layla, Sphinx nodded. "Let's go." Around the demigod turned to a long, thick rope. He grabbed it and dropped down to a lower level. They would travel via God Portal; it was the quickest way to the other side of the desert and to Sunshine Island. They could get a little rest before they started their journey that very next day. They would rise with the sun on the beach. For now, it was time to start a fire, eat and bathe.


	3. Honesty

Once they were free from the ears of that old fox, Anubis, Sphinx spoke up.

"So is he a nudist then?" That got Layla's attention like a ghost.

"What?"

"Old fox Anpu. He's all naked for ya, huh? Must be nice." She took a punch at his bicep.

"Oh hush, you!" Layla's voice faltered. "He...he takes care of me. Besides, we just woke up. He's usually nude until the sun is over our heads. My Lord also...gets something in return and I never say no, so...I guess it's my fault." Sphinx did not want it to blame the girl; that is not how he wanted it to go.

"Nah, it's mutual. I can tell he likes you. He used to give me looks like that too." He wiggled dark brown eyebrows at her. "If you know what I mean." She looked up to Sphinx as she was beginning to make a fire. There was enough dried driftwood around for kindling and large logs for keeping it ablaze all night long for the couple...err duo of trained fighters.

"You mean you had a thing with Lord Anubis?" Sphinx only nodded in affirmation to her question. Yes, they had...for a short time. It wasn't especially romantic, merely sexual. He went from a _real_ trainer Imhotep, to a God like Anubis. Anubis did give him some of the hardest battles of his life, but when they were behind closed doors, Anubis taught Sphinx all about how the Greek boys did it.

"We had done it three times in one day because I needed to borrow five-hundred Onyx scarabs." He admitted to Layla sheepishly.

"Whore." She spoke teasingly.

"I prefer women since him. Feminine healing time." He gave a small smirk.

Her feminine tail swayed around as she walked into the tepid water. It felt good on her feet. They were sore from walking around the castle all morning and checking all the securities. She hummed at the feeling of the soothing liquid particle massaging her metatarsals. "Where are we going to get the clothing?" She asked curiously.  
"There's a place in Abydos that doesn't just cater to the avian type. I've shopped there for this headdress actually." He then looked to Layla with a smirk to his lips.

"Ain't I gorgeous? Now it's time to woo _you._ " He teased Layla.

"Give it your best shot, lover boy." She spoke as she dove into the deeper water and swam for the boat. She was fast from all the practice she had due to living with Anubis and doing errands for him. On the other hand, it was Sphinx who had the Crocodile Scales charm at his disposal. He was quite a fast swimmer, winning competitions around Heliopolis.


	4. Night

Night

After their swim and washing, the two laid back on the beach. They had smelled good once again, for Anubis had given them blocks of fancy, hardened fat-soap thanks to trade with other places. It smelled of oranges and cloves. It must have been Indian.

They had caught a few wild sea turtles and ate their fill by the fire. It was not hot at night in the desert, in fact it was a bit chilly. The duo cuddled together and chatted about what was to come. The pieces of Tutankhamun's soul could have been anywhere. Luckily they glowed. It was catching them them that was the hard part. Luckily Sphinx had some special bags to hold individual pieces of the shards.

"So, Sphinx." Layla started after she washed her hands in the clear, blue waters.

"Did you really do things with Anubis?" There lioness-like woman sounded a bit tense. She wasn't jealous, it was just that she would have thought Anubis would have told her about these fine details of bedding Sphinx for the fun of it.

"Yeah. After the fall of Set stepping out of line, Anubis gave me a home. I was not going to go back to Imhotep. There was no reason to. Besides I was not his assistant any longer." He looked over to Layla; the fire of the beach glinted in his brown eyes.

"I stayed there with Anubis and did him favors. Not just sexual favors, errands, jobs, assassinations, et cetera. Kind of like you!" He shrugged. "There was no love though. I couldn't really stay for that. I used to be more of the 'lone-wolf' type. What about you? What happened to you after living with the Bedouin? I used to travel with them as a young boy. I was born with them, and I knew you were too." Layla took everything in and sat for a moment. She finally spoke up

"I _was_ right. You did live with our community! Shetta and the Urukites too?" She smiled a bit, remembering her family.

"You were...taken away when Set...started turning people into monsters, right?" She never had the honor of being taken away and her parents, along with the lot of their group, had either died or their cat people were turned into Crabclaws or Knives Cats. Nodding in agreement, Sphinx spoke.  
"Yeah, I never knew my parents really. They had been killed and I was taken in by Imhotep along with a boy named Horus. He proved to be evil, and I was the chosen one." He chuckled.

"I wonder if he knew and was jealous." Shrugging, the young man stood up and stretched.

"Maybe." She spoke before changing it around a bit.

"My parents were killed, and I came via a shitty, broken raft to Abydos. That's why I have these:" She pushed her black silk dress down and exposed herself to Sphinx's eyes. No, she wasn't planning on cheating on Anubis. She was making a point and telling her story. Immediately, the electric shock scars were visible to his eyes.

"You know the eels in Abydos? They did this to me. I passed out so many times from pain. Something kept me alive. Anubis admitted to me that it was Osiris." She went on about how she had lived in with two female ibises and their teen-aged daughter, Mert. Mert was a round, grey dove. She too was adopted. It was a tight-knit family of girls. Two mammas and their kids. Of course, it had its cons: Mert was obsessed with her older sister, always wanting to be by her side. Plus, Layla was used to the bedouin lifestyle; that included moving around a lot, sort of like the Berber or Romani people.

"Eventually I just needed to go. Anubis found me trying to escape Abydos again. I wanted to come with him because he promised company and travel at a small cost. Now I'm happy...I think." This was really the first time she explained it as such.

"Aren't I?"

"Are you?" He asked suddenly as he realized how close they had each other in arms. She blushed in front of Sphinx the second time that day. "S-sorry. It happens with Anubis and I." She felt bad for the old fox suddenly, but shook it off. The god wouldn't get lonely.

And he was– sitting in his platinum throne, finishing off eating some barbecued ribs from a Shell Critter. Anubis licked his canine chops and tossed the rib bone down into the hissing lava. It bubbled. Eons of this Jackal's trash ended up in there. It was magic, so it could take it all without some repercussion in the future. Now to nap. A God had to have his rest.

Back to Sphinx and Layla. They were nude because clothes were drying after having been washed. Layla was fixing some of her hair. She had been curling it a bit. She had a straightened hairstyle, but as it got longer, it curled finer and finer. She yawned. It was clear and starry, but the moon was still just a sliver crescent.

"Come to bed, Layla. The hides are ready." They laid back on hides of Zebra traded with Nubians. They also had some fine silks for sheets. He watched her fall asleep in content. Tomorrow they would go to Abydos. That was where they knew for a fact a soul shard was.

"You get to meet your mothers tomorrow. And little Mert. Invite me to dinner. Let's play a family game of Senet!" She pushed his face away from her gently, playfully.

"Oh, you. go to bed!" She rolled away from him and closed her eyes.


End file.
